Funky Po
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Po looks into he Mistical Mirror of the Yin-Yan... again. Instead of being split into bad Po and Good Po he's split into Funky Po, and Clever/Smart Po. Who is the real Po? Sorry for crappy summary
1. Funky Po

**Me:Ok ok ok I know I haven't even finished the stories I first published please don't be mad at me but me and my brothers were watching Bad Po the other day and an I came up with this story Idea I showed it to them and they thought it was pretty funny.**

**Tigress:Hey Wild!**

**Me:Hey Tigress!**

**Tigress:What are you doing?**

**Me:Just watch my friend just watch hehe**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda YET! (DreamWorks did answer my KFP3 request anyways)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Po was cleaning the artifact room... again. Shifu had him train and if he didn't complete it he would have to somebody's chore. Monkey's.

"Oh"Po said when he noticed the Mystical Mirror of the Yin-Yan. "No Po you know what happened last time"He told himself but he couldn't help himself."AHH!"He screamed again as it was splitting him again.

"Po!"Called Tigress.

"Yes?"

"Is everything ok?"She asked as she walked in.

"Yeah everything is fine"Po said as he walked out with her laughing nervously. Once they left his other half came out... Dancing?

"Chachacha"He said. "Time to get Funky!"Funky Po said as he danced out of the room.

* * *

Po and the Five were training when Monkey messed up with a move.

"Nonono"Po said"Monkey your kick was off measurement you have to kick in a 45 Degree angle"He said. Everybody looked at Po like if he was crazy. Monkey shrugged it off and tried it. Surprisingly it worked.

"Wow Po! How did you know that?"Tigress asked.

"Yeah! We've tried many other ways but never worked."Mantis said.

"Oh Tigress I know more than that"Po said and walked out. And then walked back in dancing.

"?"

"?"

"?"

"?"

"?"

"Lets dance!"Funky Po said and pulled Tigress into a spin dipping her almost touching the floor.

"Huh?"The rest of the Five thought.

"Uh? Po are you ok?"Tigress asked when he pulled her back up.

"Of course it is."Funky Po said and suddenly threw her in the air.

"Woah"Tigress said and Funky Po caught her. Sooner or later Tigress got into the dancing as did the others.

* * *

**Tigress:This should be good.**

**Me:Thanks. Anyways people I'm soory if it's short I just wanted to get this published as soon as posible.**

**Po:*Pant*Girls*Pant*I'm tired.**

**Tigress:Thats nothing new.*Wildkratticusfever agrees in agreement***

**Po:Well she made me dance alot.**

**Me:That was just a warm up.**

**Po:Warm up?**

**Me:*Nods*Anyways please review.**


	2. CleverSmart Po meets Funky Po

**Me:Wow I never thought I would get reviews sooo fast apperently looks like your guys/girls are liking my story.**

**Tigress:Yeah.**

**Me:Hey Tigress what are you doing back here?**

**Tigress:Trying to hide from Po.**

**Me:Why?**

**Tigress:Catch your Prey.**

**Me:Oh not again. I can't even think of what happened LAST time!*Shudders***

**Po:Oh Tigress where are you?**

**Tigress:got to go**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda.(ONE DAY I WILL!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Funky Po kept dancing with Tigress and pulled her outside.

"SALSA!"He yelled and next thing you knew he had a rose in his mouth holding onto it with his teeth. The Five followed and saw that Tigress was laughing.

"She's having fun"Viper said.

"And we should too"Mantis said.

"Yeah since Shifu left not too long ago we can fool around"Monkey said."Po looks really cheery right now"He added.

"Never seen him this cheery though?"Crane added and they all joined in the dance. Funky Po dipped Tigress once again when he started to feel weird. He stood her back up. He felt like... JELLO?

"Uh... Po are you ok?"She asked.

"Yeah just alitte tired thats all"Funky Po said."I'll be right back"He said and left. And Po came in.

"That was quick"Mantis said to Monkey who nodded in agreement.

"Are you ok Po?"Tigress asked once again.

"Huh?"Po looked up from the book he was reading."Oh hey Tigress"Po said."I'm fine why?"

"Uh... no reason"She said. Later that day Tigress was thinking. Po was acting really strange. First he became an expert with figuring out how Monkey should do the trick, then he's dancing funky music with her, then dancing salsa, then he looks like Jello? and then he comes reading a science book?"What's gotten into Po today?"She asked.

"I don't know something is definetly wrong though first he's fun and a smarty pants!"Monkey said. They were all walking down the thousand steps to the valley and to there surprise there was TWO Po's back to back so they didn't even realized each other.

"I must be going crazy"They all said unison. Tigress looked at Po. One was having fun with some kids and the other was reading to the kids.

"Po?"She said and both Po's turned around.

"Hey Tigress!"They both said as they turned around, but when they turned around and saw the other."Who are you? I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior!"They said in unison.

"You can't be me"Po said"I'm Po the smart/clever panda who helps everyone have a better future"

"That sounded a bit dumb"Mantis whispered to Monkey who nodded in agreement.

"No"Funky Po said"I'm Po the Fun panda who makes everyone smile and have fun!"

"Oh no"Tigress said.

"What?"Both Po's asked in unison.

"Don't you two realized it"Tigress began."Po you must of looked in th Ying-Yang mirror and got split into two"She said. Both Po's looked at each other and said.

"Awesome!"They both said.

"No not awesome"Tigress said.

"You know in how much trouble you will be in Po-uh...Po's?"Viper joined in.

"If Shifu finds out who knows what he will do"Tigress added. Both Po's looked at each other than at the girls.

"Well one of needs to look at the mirror"Po said"And since you came out of it you're suppose to look at it"He said.

"No I don't want to look at it I don't want to leave"Funky Po said an ran off.

"Well at least he's not going to distroy the the whole valley right?"Mantis said and ran after Funky Po

* * *

**Me:Well there you go hoped you liked it. AHHH**

**Po:Watch out!*Bumps into wildkratticusfever knocking her out*Opps!**

**Tigress:yeah opps!*Rolls eyes. Notices the adience*Uh Please Review. Wake up!**

**Me:Ugh. *Notices Po and Tigress**Growls***

**Both:Ohoh*RUN***

**Me*Grabs a bat*Please Reveiw. Come back here you two I have a present for you!*evil smile***


End file.
